Time
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: If you had one chance to go back in time, what would you do and what would you change? Find out what Jesse Anderson does when he learns that he and Jim aren't meant to be. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I came up with this plot after watching an episode of The Nanny. It's an old comedy show that me and my friend Allison are obsessed with lol but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year!

* * *

Jesse was watching the TV screen with a big goofy smile upon his face.

"You're watching that movie _again_?" Jesse's brother, Jaden, asked. (A/N: they do look alike, don't you think?)

"This is a good movie," Jesse defended.

"Sure it is."

"You just don't know the classics."

Jaden was about to reply until Jesse gave him a glare. By then he knew that Jesse was dead serious and wanted to watch the movie again.

"Now, wha'chawl doin out here?" the bluenette said with the actor Jim Cook.

Jim was Jesse's favorite movie star. He'd do anything to meet him.

"You do realize that this movie won't stay on On Demand forever, right?" Jaden asked.

"You're right," he said quietly. "C'mon, we've got to get the DVD!"

"Aaaaw, but I wanted to watch cartoons."

"We're going. So get dressed and meet my back down here in five."

"Five _minutes?_"

"Four minutes."

"Mom, Jesse's bossing me around!"

"Mom's gone. And since I'm the oldest, I'm in charge." He looked down at his watch. "I can make it three if you want me to."

"Ugh!" He got off of the couch and trotted up the steps.

"I love being the oldest," Jesse said to himself as he waited.

It was way more than five minutes when the bluenette finally walked upstairs to see what was up.

He knocked on Jaden's door but got no answer. He turned the knob and found it open. So he walked in and saw a sleeping Jaden spread in between the blankets.

Jesse walked to the edge of the bed and took hold of the edge of the blanket. Then he tugged it making Jaden flip over and wake up.

"What are you doing in my room?" the brunette asked groggily.

"You were supposed to get dressed."

"Why?"

"Do you have short term memory loss or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Jaden wiped his eyes. "What am I supposed to be doing again?"

"Getting dressed!"

"Oh yeah."

"Do I have to sit and watch you so you don't fall asleep again?"

"Probably."

With a sigh, he sat down and waited once again.

Jaden tried to take his shirt off but got his head stuck. "Help."

"Golly Jay, can't you do anything right?" He shrugged the shirt off of his little brother's giant head.

When Jaden was fully dressed, the two ran downstairs. Well, Jesse ran while Jaden was being dragged behind.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"The store!"

"For what?"

"My DVD, keep up!"

They hopped into Jesse's red Mercedes and drove to the nearest Blockbuster.

**LATER**

When they were at their destination, Jesse walked to the J's and found what he was looking for. His DVD. But there was only one copy left. And an old lady was trying to take it!

Jesse snatched out of her wrinkly hands and held it tightly to his chest.

"That's my movie," the woman said as her shaky hand stretched out trying to get it back.

"No! This is mine!"

"I saw it first, young man."

"Noooo, I saw him first when he first came out in the movie theater. He's _mine!_"

"Young man--"

"Grrrrrr!" His pathetic growl scared her surprisingly.

"Oh no! A bear!" She ran--well walked--her walker taking the lead.

Jaden shook his head in disapproval.

"What?"

"You're pitiful."

Jesse shrugged and walked to the counter to pay for the movie.

"A Jim Cook fan, I see," the cashier said as he scanned the case.

"Yeah, I am. You've seen his movies?"

"Yep. I'm a pretty big fan myself."

"That's cool."

"Did you know that Jim Cook will be attending the opening for Australians Gone Wild."

"That's new movie coming out this weekend," Jesse said.

"Uh-huh. Jim will be there."

"He will?"

"Yep. If you can get the tickets before they sell out, you might be able to meet him."

"Oh boy," Jaden said with his head in his hands. "You just pulled the trigger. Now he won't stop talking about Jim or the movie. Thanks, _buddy_."

The cashier didn't answer. He just gave Jesse his receipt and watched as he left.

Jaden was forced to follow.

"This is so cool. _Jim Cook_ is going to be at the new movie, and I'll be able to meet him! Maybe even get his autograph."

"Do me a favor and save all this excitement for mom. 'Cause I really don't give a crap."

The European acted as if he didn't say anything. Then I'll take pictures of his signature and show it off to my friends. _Then_, I'll hang it up on my wall…" he continued on like that the whole rest of the way home.

"Please let this be over soon," Jaden whined as he rubbed his temples.

Then Mrs. Anderson walked into the house.

"Thank god!"

"Hello boys," she greeted. "Oh no, what did you do to your brother, Jess?"

"Nothing. I was just telling him about how Jim Cook was going to be at Australians Gone Wild."

"That's his new movie?"

"Yeah. It would be awesome if I could get his autograph."

"Well since your birthday's coming up, how about we go see the movie and get you an autograph?"

"Seriously?"

"Scout's honor."

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too honey. Why aren't you two in school?"

"Uh, _hello?!_" Jaden yelled. "Do the words 'winter break' ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry. I forgot."

"Obviously," the two said.

She chuckled and walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna take a nap. You boys behave."

"Yes mom."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Don't you start up again," Jaden said as Jesse's mouth opened. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great!"

* * *

Hahahha! I thought that was funny. Yes, I'm using their English names. Do you have a problem with that? Lol jk. This is part of my present for you guys. I hope you're all enjoying your holiday. See you again in a couple of minutes!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm…wow I just noticed something. Every time I start a little chat thing before a chapter starts, I always start with Ok. Lol but anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kinda got stuck on what would happen next. But I fixed it to no worries. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Jaden yawned audibly.

"Ssh!" Jesse hissed.

The brunette rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. But he decided to walk slowly in front of the TV just to make his brother mad.

"Move, move!"

Jaden laughed even harder when he saw the intense look on Jesse's face.

When the movie was over, Jaden was putting his bowl in the sink and sighed when he saw Jesse was about to watch it _again_. "Why don't you turn the TV off and eat something?"

"Since when do you care if I eat or not?" Jesse asked as he sat back.

"I've always cared," the brunette muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just eat some breakfast."

Jesse was about to protest when his stomach made a loud grumbling sound.

Jaden smirked.

"Fine, I'll eat."

After the bluenette ate, he went back into the family room and searched for something good. Then he stopped when he saw there was an interview for Jim Cook. He wanted to watch it.

"So, listening to all those voices out there," the host said, "I'm guessing you have a lot of girl fans who like you a lot."

"Yes, I do have a lot of girl fans, mate," Jim started. "But I'm not interested in any of them."

"Well, how do you think your fans would act if they heard that? I mean, you don't even know them."

"I'm gay," Jim answered easily.

Jesse heart soared. They were on the same side. But why did he have to be famous?

"Oh, well that explains it."

"I hope it does," Jim laughed.

The host laughed also. "Tell me, what type of man would you wanna date?"

Jim thought. "A normal one."

The host laughed yet again. "Would you mind elaborating on that?"

"I want a guy who isn't afraid to be himself around me and be dorky and uncoordinated. A guy who isn't a perfectionist."

"Interesting."

Jesse's was now throbbing for this man. It was threatening to rip out of his chest.

Jim Cook was the best man in the whole world. He seemed like the only one who wasn't shallow. Jesse liked that about him. Unless it was an act. You know, to act all innocent on TV but when you're off the set, you're all, "Fetch me a water, doofus!"

He hoped it wouldn't be like that.

Jesse looked at the calendar and saw his birthday was in two days. _Just two more days_, he thought. _You just have to survive for two more days and then you can see Jim Cook._

.

The next two days were a drag. But they were finally here.

"Are you two ready?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yes," Jaden and Jesse said together.

"Ok, let's go."

They got into their mother's minivan and drove to the premiere.

"This is so exciting! I might meet Jim Cook!" Jesse squirmed in his seat.

"God, you're such a dork," Jaden said.

Jesse gasped. "Really? You think I'm a dork?" Any other person would ignore the insult but Jesse took it as a compliment remembering that Jim said he liked dorky guys.

"Yes, I do."

"Yay!"

"Yay?"

"Darn."

Jaden gave him a strange look but just rolled his eyes and waited for Mrs. Anderson to find a parking space.

"I wish Dad, was here," Jesse said with a sigh.

"I do too," Mrs. Anderson replied. "But he's on a business trip. He won't be back until next month."

Jesse already knew this but hearing this again made him sad.

Jaden saw and wanted to change his mood. Though, Jesse danced on his nerves sometimes, he still loved him. "C'mon guys, if we don't hurry we'll miss the arrival of Jim Cook!"

Jesse's smile returned as he jumped out of the car and ran to the crowd.

"Does anyone see him?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No, it's just a bunch of other people we don't care about."

Jaden laughed at that.

Jesse got sucked into a conversation with his brother but was interrupted when the crowd's cheer grew louder than ever before.

The three looked up and saw Jim Cook coming out of a limo.

Jesse screamed too. "OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD!!!"

Jim started signing some autographs. Then after he got most of the people in the front, he started toward the building.

"Please, Jim, just one more!" Jesse yelled over the crowd.

Surprisingly, the Australian heard. He got lost in those beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled and walked toward the boy. "Who should I make this out to?" he asked.

Jesse was so shocked he forgot his name. But Jim didn't push him to hurry. He waited politely.

"Don't tell me you forgot your name," Jaden said with a smile.

The European just nodded and asked for help.

"His name is Jesse," Mrs. Anderson answered.

Jim nodded and wrote on the notepad. Then he handed it back to Jesse. "Enjoy the movie," he said as he walked into the building.

Jesse read what Jim wrote.

_Jesse,_

_Thank you for attending the premiere of my newest movie. I hope you enjoy it._

_Jim Cook_

Jesse fell in love with the paper. He clutched it to his chest.

"Come on guys, lets go see the movie."

.

After the movie, Jesse walked in jumping up and down. "This was the best birthday ever! Thank you Mom!"

"You're welcome honey," Mrs. Anderson said. "Well, I'm tired. See you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight," the two said in harmony.

Jesse plopped down on the couch and sang, "Happy birthday to me!"

Jaden sat down next to his brother.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"It's your birthday, why wouldn't I come?"

"'Cause you think I'm annoying."

"Very true," Jaden said, "but I still love you."

Jesse hugged him.

"Um, I got you a present," Jaden said. He pulled out two movie tickets.

"They're for Australians Gone Wild?" Jesse asked confused.

"I bought them before Mom offered to take you tonight."

"Well, I'd love to see it again with you."

"Really?"

Jesse nodded.

"Cool."

* * *

Aaaaaw Jaden got Jesse a gift. YAAAAY Jesse met Jim! If I get enough reviews I might update something again. I like getting them anyways. So make me high on reviews people!

That sounded more clever in my head. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know I haven't updated this in a _really_ long while. I'm sorry. I've been getting extremely lazy. Don't know why but I am. But whatever, I'm here now to continue on with this. BEGIN!!

* * *

The next morning, Jesse sat at the table and waited for his mother to stop gulping her coffee so he could ask something.

Mrs. Anderson finally placed the cup onto the table. "Is there a reason you're staring at me, Jess?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Obviously."

"Well, Jaden and I wanna go see the movie again. Just the two of us."

"Ok, that's fine."

"That's it?" Jesse asked.

She nodded.

He shrugged wondering why it would've taken longer.

The only sound was the scraping of forks and spoons against plates.

"Am I the only one who feels this is awkward?" Jesse asked.

"No," Jaden said. "It's awkward."

"What should we talk about?" their mother asked trying to make it less awkward.

"Jim Cook's autograph on this piece of paper?" Jesse guessed lifting it slightly in the air so they could see it.

"I'm out," Jaden said as he stepped away from the table.

"You're missing out!" the bluenette called.

"Sure I am," Jaden said back.

Mrs. Anderson laughed at their bickers. "Guess it's just you and me."

Jesse looked toward the stairs. "Coming!"

"Nobody called you."

"Yes, Jaden did. Do you need a hearing aid?" He didn't wait for an answer. He just ran up the stairs.

.

When the sky started to mix with orange and pink, Jesse and Jaden were heading out the door to use their tickets for _Australians Gone Wild_.

"Come back right after the movie ends. I don't need any yahoos tracking you down," Mrs. Anderson laughed.

The two rolled their eyes. "Yes, mom," they said in unison. Then they left the house and got into Jesse's Mercedes.

"I wish I would've gotten you a better gift," Jaden whined.

"Relax, Jay. The gift was great. It'll be even better the second time. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Mom won't be here shoving sugarless juice down our throats like last time."

The brunette laughed.

When they got to the movie theater, Jesse and Jaden walked into the right room and found some good seats near the front.

"Oh, Jess, I forgot my money to buy snacks. Do you have any money?"

"Yeah, but my wallet's in the car. I'll be right back." He was half way up the aisle when he said, "Let me know if you see any good previews."

"Gotcha."

Jesse jogged out of the building feeling too lazy to actually run. But he started thinking about the previews he was missing which made him go faster.

He was really building up speed when he knocked into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, mate."

"Good. I didn't mean--" Jesse stopped talking when he got a good look at this guy's face. He had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming. "Oh my gosh," he whispered. "You're Jim Cook."

Jim was wearing a leather jacket with the collar sticking up, trying to hide his face. He also wore dark glasses. "Ssh, you can't tell anyone. I'm just trying to have some fun like a regular kid. But with all these paparazzi here, it's really hard."

Jesse started giggling insanely. He covered his mouth again.

Jim smiled. "That's cute. Hey, you're that boy I gave the autograph to. The last one."

The bluenette blushed. "You remembered?"

"How could I not?"

Jesse smiled. Then he said, "Hey, um, I'm just gonna run and get my wallet out of my car. If you wanna stay with me and my little brother, that would be fine. We'd keep you out of the spotlight."

"No, that's too much to ask for."

"Nobody was asking."

"I really can't. I mean, it's nice of you but--"

"I'm really willing to help. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

Jim sighed. "Ok, I'm desperate. Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine. C'mon, live a little. Just one night."

"Alright, let's go."

Jesse nodded and then continued walking to his car.

When they were back in the theater, Jesse led Jim to where his seat was.

"You're so lucky. The movie just started," Jaden warned. "What took you so long?"

Jesse didn't answer.

"Who's the dude?"

"I'll tell you later."

Jaden rolled his eyes.

After the movie, Jesse got back into his car and started the engine.

"You said you'll tell me later. It's later," Jaden informed.

Jesse looked in the back seat for permission.

Jim nodded.

"Jay, don't freak out when I tell you this."

"You're a hobo?!" Jaden screamed looking in the back.

"Jaden!" Jesse scolded. "No, he's not a hobo. He's…Jim Cook."

The boy's jaw dropped as he looked back at the Australian.

Jim took off his glasses and lowered his collar.

"Whoa. Jess, what are you gonna say to Mom?"

"I'm gonna lie."

"What if she finds out?"

"She's not gonna find out. He's just gonna stay for one night."

"Where's he gonna sleep?"

Jesse hadn't thought about that. "I guess he can stay in my room and I'll take the couch."

"No, I'll--"

Jesse looked back and said, "That's final."

Jim shook his head and chuckled.

They drove home.

"Hey Mom," Jesse said.

"Hi honey. Who's this?"

"Um, this is my friend, Jim. His car broke down and I told him he could stay here tonight and then we'd drive him home in the morning. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks." He hurried him up the stairs and into his room.

Jaden followed. "What are we gonna do?"

"We've gotta make him look different so Mom doesn't get suspicious."

Jim started taking off his gloves and jacket. "Can I use your shower?"

Jesse stifled his laughter. "That was off topic, but sure."

"No, you see, I'm still wearing makeup from what my manger makes me wear. I look darker then I actually am."

Jesse pointed to the bathroom.

Jim thanked him and started the shower.

"My problem's solved."

Jaden laughed. "You just got lucky."

"Sure I did."

After a couple of minutes, Jim stepped out of the bathroom, with a nice tan.

Jesse jumped and then relaxed. "I almost forgot you were Jim Cook," Jesse laughed.

"Yep. This is me."

"You look great."

Jaden laughed.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, _nothing_. Nothing at all."

Jim and Jesse shrugged.

"I'll see you in the morning," the bluenette said as he went downstairs.

The next morning, Mrs. Anderson had to leave early for work. So it was just Jesse, Jim and Jaden left in the house.

Of course, Jaden was still sleeping. So Jesse left a note for him telling him where he'd be if he woke up.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," Jim said again when they were in front of his huge mansion.

"No problem," Jesse said still staring at the big place. When he did look away, he couldn't stop staring into Jim's eyes.

"I hope to see you again some time."

Jesse nodded as Jim stepped out of the car. He watched to make sure he got in safely. Then he started driving back home.

* * *

Woot! He spent the night! Too bad Jesse slept on the couch. Heheheehe I'm soooooooo evil. Review pleeeeeaaaaaase!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I didn't update this last week. I was having a pure drama weekend and I was really overwhelmed. I'll try to update twice today to make up for my lost time last week.

* * *

As Johan drove home, he couldn't help but feel a little depressed. He'd always tell himself that he'd do anything to meet Jim Cook. And now that he has, he felt like he needed more. But why? He didn't understand.

When he finally pulled into his driveway, he turned off the radio had just noticed was playing. Then he turned off the heat and the engine.

He opened the door and shuddered from the blast of cold air. The bluenette scurried to the door and opened it hurriedly.

"Cold outside?" Judai asked with his back to Johan.

"Yeah," he said as he shivered again. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the snow fall. What else would I be doing on a Saturday morning?"

"It's Monday morning."

"Well it feels like Saturday."

"It's not even snowing outside."

"Dude, are you blind?"

Johan walked over to the windowsill with his brother and blinked when he saw Judai was right. It was snowing outside.

"See?" Judai said proudly. He loved proving his older brother wrong.

"Yes, Ju-chan, I see."

"Maybe if we're lucky, it'll actually snow on Christmas," Judai said smiling as the snow came down harder.

Johan stole a glance from him. _Why is he already talking about Christmas?_ he thought.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"First off, it hasn't snowed on Christmas in about five years. Second, why are you already talking about Christmas?"

Judai stared with wide eyes.

It was Johan's turn to say, "What?"

"Oh my god!" He yelled.

He covered his ears. "I'm right here!" he yelled back.

"Sorry. But oh my god!" he said in a softer voice. "Christmas is this Sunday." (Just pretend it's Christmas time again lol.)

"Holy shit on a mother fucking cocksucker." (LOL! Seriously, you can't say that's not funny.)

"Yeah. I can't believe you forgot."

Johan shrugged.

"Sometime before then, we should go shopping."

"I'm not getting you a Wii, Judai," Johan said as he walked away.

"_Why?!_" He whined.

"Because, my price range is thirty bucks."

"Please?" He brought out the puppy-dog-pout.

Johan looked away. When Judai made that face his eyes related to Medusa's. They'd make you do _anything_. "No, Judai."

"Fine," he huffed.

Johan turned his head slowly and saw Judai was still pouting. He almost gave in until he yelled, "Damnit, Judai!"

The boy chuckled at his special powers.

Johan sighed in relief when the mail was shoved through the mail slot. "I'll get it." He walked over and mumbled, "Birthday card, birthday card, bill, junk, birthday card, junk, bill…" and so on.

Finally, he got to the bottom of the pile and saw the newspaper. "I'll read it later," he said as he tossed it onto the couch.

"I'm bored," Judai said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"Wanna go shopping a day early?"

"Sure, I just have to get dressed."

Johan nodded and walked back to the kitchen to write another note:

_Mom, Judai and I have gone to the mall. I've got my cell if you need anything._

Johan waited for his brother patiently.

"Ok, I'm ready," the brunette said as he trotted down the stairs.

Johan grabbed his jacket and went out the door. "We might need to stop at a gas station first," he said as he exited the door.

"I don't care, as long as I'm doing something," Judai said as he followed.

When the two left the gas station and entered the mall, a group of people dressed in black jumped out from the corner and started taking pictures of Johan.

"What the hell?" he said aloud. "Who are you guys?"

"Who else? Paparazzi." one man said.

Johan was about to ask why they wanted him but the flashing of the cameras were beginning to make him blind. "Judai c'mon!" he said as he dragged him to the stairs.

The Paparazzi took their last pictures as the two raced up the steps.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Judai asked as he gasped for air.

"I don't know," Johan panted. "Why would they…want me…anyway?"

He shrugged.

"C'mon, let's just get the shopping done before they take more pictures."

"Ok."

But of course about fifteen minutes they forgot all about the Paparazzi. They spent almost three hours there.

They walked out to Johan's car with a handful of different colored bags.

"I feel like a girl," Johan laughed.

"Me too," Judai agreed.

When they drove back home, they ran through the snow and into the heated house.

"God, it's freezing out there," Judai complained.

"I know, right?"

"Hello, boys," Mrs. Anderson said. (A/N: holy crap, I just realized I changed from English names to Japanese XD my bad. Oh well, you guys can deal lol.)

"Hey mom," they said in harmony.

"Jo-kun, I know you like to read the newspaper. Do you wanna read it first?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said as he grabbed the paper from his mother.

"What's in the bags?" she asked.

"_Nothing_," they sang. They grabbed it and hid it in their rooms.

Johan then sat down on his bed and began reading the paper.

He flipped past the stories and death notices and ended up on a page that had a huge black and white picture of himself and Jim outside of the movie theatre alone.

_HAS JIM COOK BEEN BITTEN BY A LOVE BUG?_ the headlines read.

He gaped. How had they seen them when they were talking outside? This explained why the Paparazzi wanted pictures of him.

Johan jumped at the sound of tapping at his room window. He looked out and--believe it or not--Jim was out there.

The bluenette ran downstairs and grabbed his coat.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" His mother asked.

"Out."

"No, you're not. It's below freezing. You're staying inside."

Johan growled inwardly and hung his coat back up. He ran back upstairs and walked in Judai's room.

"Why can't anyone knock anymore?" Judai asked.

"Sorry. Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"I need you to cover for me. Mom doesn't want me to leave but I have to."

"What's in it for me?"

"Five bucks."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Deal." Johan was about to leave until Judai called him back.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I wanna be paid in advance."

"You've gotta be kidding."

Judai held out his hand.

Johan dug in his pocket and pulled out three five dollar bills.

"Ok, you're gonna have to go out the window. I'll keep it open for you when you come back."

"What if she tries to come in my room?"

"I'll keep her busy with movies as popcorn."

"Thanks, bro."

"Just go!"

Johan opened the window and crawled out slowly. "Watch out," he said.

Jim backed up and Johan jumped.

"You're only wearing a sweatshirt?" Jim asked.

Johan looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing his jacket. Only a sapphire colored sweatshirt. "I guess I am."

"Let's get you inside before you get a frost bite." He wrapped his arm around Johan's shoulder to help keep him warm.

Johan started shivering when Jim touched him. He didn't feel cold though. But he kept that to himself.

The European stopped moving when he saw a black limo in front of him.

"C'mon mate," Jim said as he tugged on Johan's hand.

Johan followed Jim still shocked at what was before him. He climbed into the black vehicle next to Jim. "This is amazing."

"And warm."

"Oh, that too," he laughed.

Jim joined his laughter. As the chuckling died down, Jim reached over and pulled over the newspaper. "Have you seen this article?"

Johan nodded.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"_You're_ sorry? You could've lost your rep because of me. I should be the one apologizing."

They argued over who should apologize until a voice from the front said, "I don't mean to bother, Mr. Cook, but I need to concentrate on the road if you don't mind."

"Oh, sorry mate," the Australian said.

Johan laughed silently. "So where are we going?"

"My house so my manager can meet you. He wants to see if you're good or not."

Johan sank in his seat.

"It's nothing personal. He's just trying to learn more about you so he can stop these stories."

Johan smiled at Jim. He was such a good friend.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how most movie stars are obnoxious. But you're not."

Jim laughed. "I wouldn't say that. But you're _more_ than welcome to."

They laughed again.

When they arrived, Jim and Johan got out of the car before the chauffer could help them.

Johan didn't move from where he stood.

"What's the matter?" Jim asked.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"So, you fear, not because of all of the obnoxious Paparazzi and reviewers but of my harmless manager," Jim said in a sarcastic tone.

"Pretty much."

Jim chuckled. "C'mon, he won't bite."

* * *

Yeah, sorry I changed the names. I wasn't intending to but I did. Did I do that in the last chapter too? I'm not sure. Sorry if I did. It's a force of habit.

I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer than usual. Again, I'll update again today to make up for my loss.

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Haven't seen u in a while! Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was totally hooked on the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series lol. I know that's a weak excuse so that's why I'm updating two chapters of Time and Medicine this weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

Johan clung to Jim's side for warmth and comfort. But he kept the last part to himself.

"I really wish you had a jacket on," Jim said as they walked up the white marble steps.

"Well I didn't," said the bluenette. "So deal with it." He tried to sound serious but the smirk he wore ruined it.

"Stubborn, eh mate?" Jim chuckled.

They stood in front of wooden double doors.

"So, this is really where you live?"

"You've seen it before," said Jim. "Remember when you drove me home?"

"Yeah, I remember. I've just never seen it up close. It's so…wow."

Jim smiled. "Would you like a minute to think of some real adjectives?"

"_Wow_ is an adjective." Then he added, "It is in my world anyway."

The Australian opened the doors and allowed Johan to walk in first.

A rush of warm air hit his face which made him shudder. He hadn't realized how cold he was until now. But his body temperature wasn't the first thing on his mind. He was focusing on how big Jim's house was.

There were large spiral stairs on the left side of the room. About twenty feet away was the open door that led to the kitchen. He was sure the kitchen was just as big as the family room.

"What do you think?" Jim asked interrupting Johan's thoughts.

Johan's mouth hung open. The only thing he could say was, "Hum hum hum aaaaaaaaaaah."

Jim stifled his laughter. "I'll take that as a compliment--thank you."

Johan was still staring with his mouth ajar.

The brunette closed it for him before the drool started the trickle out.

"_Jim Cook_," a hard female voice said.

Both figures turned toward the stairs.

"Where _were_ you?" A woman with a slim figure stood in front of the stair case. Her green eyes were glazed as if she were about to cry and her silky brown hair was all over the place. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was close to calling the cops! Then the press would be all over us about your kidnapping."

"Uh, Jim?" Johan whispered.

"Hm?"

"Isn't your manager supposed to be a man?"

Jim howled in laughter.

"Jim, I've been sitting here for about an hour worrying about whether you were dead or not and you start laughing? What's _wrong_ with you?!"

He shook his head. "It's not that," he said between laughs. "It's-it's hahahahahahaha!"

"I apologize for his behavior," the lady said as she crossed her arms.

"It's ok," Johan said. "It's good to see another side to him."

Jim finally pulled himself together though he was still giggling lightly. "Johan, this is my mom."

"Oh."

"Jim, there you are," a man said as he trotted down the steps. "I told you not to leave the mansion until the press calmed down."

"Sorry, I had an emergency I needed to take care of."

"An emergency? If there's an emergency you should've let me taken care of it."

"A personal emergency."

"What could be more personal than the stuff I already do for you?"

Jim sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry but this was just something I had to do myself."

"What--"

"Mike, this is Johan Anderson."

The bluenette gulped as his eyes met dangerous blue ones. But they softened slightly.

"Sit," the man ordered.

Johan looked at Jim from the corner of his eye.

"Be nice, mate," the Australian warned.

Johan carefully sat down on the white leather couch.

Mike sat on the desk in front of him.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't sit on my furniture," Mrs. Cook said kindly.

Mike ignored her and stared intently at Johan.

"I don't like him. He's too arrogant."

"You've had a whole year to get used to him, mom."

"What's your name."

"I thought Jim told you that."

"Your _real_ name."

"That's my real name."

Mike searched into Johan's eyes for any signs of a lie. "Where are you from?"

"Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Sweden."

"Are you famous?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Are you famous," he repeated.

Johan looked at Jim in confusion who stared at Mike and shook his head. "Mike, why are you so hard on him?"

"So I can save your rep," he snapped. "Once your fans saw you with Flohan--"

"_Johan._" Jim corrected.

"--whatever--they have lost interest."

"Most of my fans are girls. Why would I care about them?"

"I don't care if your gay, or bisexual or straight. You need to keep your rep. They all think you two are a couple. And they don't like it."

"So what? Lots of people liked Adam Lambert for his looks too. But when they found out he was gay, they didn't like it either."

"Exactly."

"But, they never lost interest in him. If anything, he gained."

Mike clenched his teeth. "I don't like this."

Jim pulled Johan off of the couch. "You don't like anything anymore."

The two started up the steps.

"I'll be up later with brownies!" Mrs. Cook said trying to sound up beat. Then she turned and scowled at Mike. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to protect his rep. He just doesn't understand."

"No matter how famous my little Jimmy is, he's still just a seventeen year old boy." With that, she walked out of the enlarged family room and into the kitchen and got started on those brownies.

Jim walked next to Johan. "I'm sorry about Mike."

"It's fine."

"He's nice once you get to know him."

Johan tried to smile. "He's just doing his job."

Jim opened up a glass door and let Johan to step in.

The European sighed. "A normal room."

Jim laughed. "What did you expect?"

" A room large enough to fit a Jacuzzi into and still have plenty enough room for a sleepover."

He shook his head. "You're one of a kind."

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

"You didn't."

They sat down on the bed.

"Have you ever played Guitar Hero?"

Johan nodded."

Jim reached behind him and grabbed a small remote. It resembled a small black keychain. He clicked a button and the wall slid aside revealing a flat screen TV.

"Holy mother of god," Johan mumbled.

The brunette hooked the Wii into the screen and started the game.

By the end of the song, the two were still in the green zones.

"Sudden Death," Jim said. "You're going down European boy."

"Eat your words Australian boy."

They gave up at trying to beat each other when SUDDEN DEATH came up on the screen for the fifth time.

"I call it a draw," Johan laughed.

"Deal."

"Who wants brownies?" said Jim's mother.

"They smell amazing."

"I would hope so. I wouldn't want them to smell like garbage."

They ate and conversed a little. Then Johan's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Johan, where are you?" Judai's voice whispered.

Johan looked at the time. Only four.

"Mom's getting suspicious. You should come home now."

"Ju-chan, I'm kinda busy. Can't you buy another hour?"

"Jo-kun, I need you hear _now_."

"Alright, alright I'm on my way." He hung up. "I'm sorry, Jim. I've gotta go."

"Ok, I'll give you a drive home."

"No, no, I've bothered you enough. Thanks for taking me here."

"Johan, you've helped me a lot these past couple of days. I'd be a jerk not to help you."

_A jerk_, he thought, _I used to think every movie star was a jerk. But he wasn't._ "I hope to see you again, Jim." He walked down the stairs and to the door. Then he said his goodbyes to Mrs. Cook and left.

He ran through the bitter cold air and made it to the backyard at ten minutes after four.

_How am I gonna get back inside?_ Johan thought. _I can't go through the front. Too dangerous. The back is too dangerous also._

"Need a boost?"

Johan whipped around and saw Jim. "I thought I told you to stay home. You'll get in more trouble with Mike."

"Forget Mike."

Johan smiled.

Jim interlocked his fingers and pushed Johan up so he could reach the roof. Then he pulled himself up.

"Thanks, Jim. No go home before you get in trouble!"

He chuckled. "See you around."

As promised the window was open. Johan slipped in and closed the window. Then he went into Judai's room.

"Again, no knocking?"

"Sorry. Thanks for covering for me."

"Yeah, I nearly got myself busted."

"You're a good brother."

Judai smiled at him. "So what'd you have to do that was so important?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

Mike's cranky, huh? Lol I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update again later today. Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooooooo! Here's the chapter I promised you! Enjoy!

* * *

Johan woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He sat up and stretched. Then he jumped out of bed and followed the smell.

"Good morning, Jo-kun," Mrs. Anderson said as she flipped the pancake on the plate. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

She pushed a plate filled with bacon and pancakes toward him.

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

Johan took a bite and moaned. "This is so good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Do I smell bacon?" Judai asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"You sure do. Here you go," Mrs. Anderson said as she handed Judai a plate.

"Thanks, mom."

They both ate together at the table. And when they were finished, their mother stood up.

"Well, I have to get to work. Behave yourselves."

"We will."

"I'll see you tonight." She left out the front door.

"We have the house to ourselves," Judai said as he smirked.

"Again."

They chuckled evilly.

A knock on the door stopped them.

"I'll get it." Johan stood up and answered the door. He gasped when he saw who it was.

Jim smiled at the bluenette.

"What are you doing here?"

"Freezing my butt off."

Johan opened the door wider.

Jim walked in. "Thanks."

"When Mom finds out, you're so busted," said Judai.

"Ju-chan, _please_ don't tell Mom."

"I was just kidding. I won't."

Johan sighed. "Let's talk upstairs." He led the brunette up to his room.

"It's been a while since I was in here," said Jim.

"Jim, why are you here? Mike's gonna be--"

"Will you stop worrying about Mike? He's not my father. He can't tell me what to do."

Johan sighed. "Not that I'm complaining, but why do you keep sneaking away to see me?"

"You're the first best friend I've had in seven years. I guess I'm just happy."

"_Seven years?_"

"Being famous isn't as easy as it looks."

Johan nodded. "I know what it feels like to be the one behind the camera."

Jim sat down as did Johan.

"The reason why I came here was to ask you if you wanted to do something today."

The European perked up. "Like what?"

"Like, coming with me to a signing."

"You mean like when people line up to get your autograph?"

The Australian nodded.

"Would Mike--"

"Say his name one more time and I'll slap you silly."

Johan laughed. "I'd love to."

"Ok. I'll pick you up around one?"

"Sure."

"See you then."

The two walked back down the stairs.

Johan waved as Jim walked out.

"So, what'd you talk about?" Judai asked.

"Nothing much. He just wants to take me out."

"Sounds like fun."

Johan nodded.

"Can I hang out with some friends?"

"Sure but take your cell so we can stay in touch."

"Ok. When are you leaving."

"One-ish."

"Cool."

Johan watched one of Jim's movies again until it was time to leave. Yes, he watched it more than once.

The bluenette opened the door before Jim could even get out of the limo.

"Someone's excited."

Johan giggled.

Judai stepped out of the house and started walking toward the second car. "I'm leaving now."

"Ok, do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yep. Call if you need anything."

"I will. See you later."

"Bye." Johan walked to the limo and sat next to Jim and across from Mike.

"Hello, Bohan," Mike said without looking up.

"It's _Johan_," Jim said once again.

"Whatever."

Johan rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, about him," Jim apologized.

"I can hear you," Mike said.

"You were meant to."

"Jim, I know I've taught you better than that," Mrs. Cook warned.

"But--"

"No buts."

Johan giggled. He always thought that since Jim was rich and famous, no one would care whether he was polite or not. It's almost like a real family.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"It's just…you're all so normal."

"What, you thought we famous people were supposed to be psychotic?"

"No, I just thought that…I dunno. That you would be, you know."

"Jerk-faces?"

"If you don't mind me saying."

Jim and his mother laughed. "Well, I'm glad you see things differently now."

The limo slowed down to a stop. Jim was about to open the door but the chauffer opened it for him. "Thanks, sir."

"I work for _you_. I'm supposed to call you sir."

"Just call me Jim."

Johan's heart swelled. He was always so nice.

The cold air forced Jim and Johan walk faster inside the building. They couldn't take being away from the heat.

When they stepped inside, they sighed in relief.

Jim sat behind the table. "C'mon, Jo-kun. Sit down."

Johan shrugged and sat down next to Jim.

A couple minutes later a bundle of teenage kids came through the door and lined up. The first one was a girl who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. She had her strawberry blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"Um, hi," she said with a shaky voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Jim asked with an incredible smile.

She giggled insanely. But Jim was nice enough not to comment on it.

"What's your name?"

She swallowed. "Annabeth."

Jim's smile widened as he wrote a short message to the girl. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she said shyly. Then she turned to Johan and gasped. "You're the boy in the newspaper! You're name's Johan isn't it?"

The bluenette nodded.

"You're going out with Jim?"

Jim and Johan laughed. "No, we're just friends."

"Oh. You should hook up. You'd make a great couple. She turned around and started to walk away. But then she turned back around and walked back. "Can I have your autograph?"

Johan was shocked. "Why would you want my autograph?"

"'Cause you're awesome, duh!"

Jim chuckled.

The bluenette smiled and gave Annabeth her request. "Have a good day."

"You too." Then she walked away satisfied and left with her parents.

"How does it feel to write your first autograph?" Jim asked as he gave another girl his signature.

"It feels good. Almost like I'm appreciated."

The next girl took her autographed paper and scowled at Johan.

"I take that back."

"Well, it could go either way. Don't stress on it."

* * *

One girl likes Johan and another doesn't. How will the rest of the crowd react? Hmm…lol I hope liked the double chapter! Tomorrow I'll give you two chapters of Medicine.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peoples! How's it going? I'm strangely happy today. Which is weird cuz I totally didn't have sugar. 0.o HAHAHAHAHAH NOPE NOPE NOPE!!!! Here's chapter 7! WOOOOT!!!!

* * *

Johan slouched down in his chair and tried to hide the fact that he was upset. Not because almost every one of Jim's fans said they hated him but because Mike was staring at the two with a smug grin. Like he was happy this whole thing happened.

Mrs. Cook tried to reassure the bluenette with a gentle smile but each one she gave was overpowered by one of Mike's looks.

Finally, they were all able to leave.

"I told you this would happen," Mike said with the same buck-toothy grin. "You should listen to me more often."

Jim opened up his mouth to argue but his mother was quicker.

"Mike, why are you so obsessed about popularity?"

"Listen, I know you don't know a lot about this life but--"

"Oh, I know plenty. I know that this is Jim's life and he should be able to do things his way," she said with slight anger. "If he wants to spend his time with Johan, then that's fine. The fans will eventually get over it because they all know he's a great actor. They can't judge him by the people he hangs around."

"Mrs. Cook, if Jim doesn't have any popularity, he won't be in any more movies which means, he won't get paid. You'll lose all of the things you've worked hard for."

"No he won't," Johan said.

They all stared at him.

"You have no right to talk," Mike sneered. "You're the one who put Jim in this situation."

"Mike!" Jim snapped.

Johan let that sink in. He knew he was the reason he just never thought about how much it would be ruining Jim's career. "If he does lose everything, I'd try to help him. He could stay with me."

"Don't you _own_ a mirror."

"Stop it, Mike or I'll have you fired," Jim said through clenched teeth.

"You wear the same outfit every day. You probably don't have enough money to take a shower everyday. How do you expect to take care of an extra person?"

Jim's nostrils flared.

"Let's go Jim."

Mrs. Cook followed Mike and scolded him all the way to the door.

"Johan, I'm _so_ sorry," Jim said as he put an arm around Johan's shoulders.

Johan tried to smile but Jim saw through it. If any other person just so happened to walk up to him would think he was happy but Jim saw so many differences.

Johan didn't stand up as straight as he usually did, his skin was cold, the pink in his cheeks disappeared and most of all, his bright green eyes dulled.

"I'm fine," he finally said. "He's right. I shouldn't be--"

"No, he's wrong. People like you. It's just been a bad bunch, that's all. Nothing will happen."

Johan knew he was lying by the way his arm tensed and his smile was trying too hard to be a smile. But he didn't mention anything about it. "Can we go? I'm getting a little tired."

Jim nodded. He took his hand and led him out to the little and protected him from the bright flashes of the cameras and the weird comments from paparazzi.

When they finally got in the limo, they relaxed.

Mike still had that stupid look on his face. Except now, he was giving it to Johan only.

The bluenette felt so insecure, he felt like crying even though he knew it was a stupid thing to cry about. He pretended to look out the window so he could bite his tongue and try to keep the tears from trickling down.

Jim was a little concerned. When he looked over at Johan, he saw his body was trembling slightly. Like he was straining. "Jo-kun, are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Johan said in a hoarse voice. "Just fine."

Jim knew he _wasn't_ fine. He glared at Mike who just smiled. "Are you sure?"

The bluenette nodded.

The Australian was about to ask another question but Johan's cell phone interrupted him.

_But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

"Hello?" Johan answered.

"Hey, Johan!" Judai's voice chirped.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you still out?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way home."

"Ok, I just wanted to know. I'm home and I didn't see you here. I thought you'd be home before me."

"Oh, well I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem. See you soon."

"Bye." He snapped the phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Is that _seriously_ your ringtone?" Mike asked with a disgusted look.

Johan twitched with anger. It was time he stood up for himself. "If you don't like it," he snapped, "then you can kiss my Pegasus."

Jim covered his mouth and tried to hide the quivering of his mouth.

Mike rolled his eyes.

The rest of the ride was silent.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked.

"Home, where else?" Mike answered.

"Johan needs to get home too," Mrs. Cook said as she sat up straighter.

Mike shrugged.

Jim sighed. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, si--Jim?"

"You remember Johan, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember where he lives?"

"Yes, does he need a ride home?"

"Yes, please."

"Certainly."

They somehow managed to turn it around and headed the other direction.

"You didn't have to do that," Johan mumbled.

"Yes we did," Mrs. Cook and Jim said simultaneously. Then they laughed.

Johan couldn't help but laugh too.

Finally, the limo arrived in front of Johan's house. But what made the bluenette crack up was Judai's goofy face in the window as he waved.

"That's your brother right?" Jim laughed. "Judai, is it?"

"Uh-huh."

"C'mon, I'll walk you."

The two got out of the limo without the chauffer's help and walked to Johan's porch.

"I'm sorry about everything," Jim said finally.

"What? But you didn't do anything."

"I still feel guilty."

"You shouldn't."

Jim stared down at his green eyes. And before he could stop himself, he kissed Johan on the cheek. "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," the European scolded. Then he got up on his toes and kissed him again but on the lips.

Jim smiled.

Johan looked in the window and found Judai staring with a big smile. "I should probably get inside before Judai has a seizure."

The Australian laughed. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't have to be the world famous Jim Cook everyday. How 'bout tomorrow, I'll just be Jim, Johan's…boyfriend?"

Johan smiled. "That sounds great."

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow."

Johan nodded and walked in the house with a screaming Judai.

"YOU KISSED YOU KISSED YOU KISSED!!!!!!!"

"Yes, Ju-chan, we kissed."

"YAY!!!!!"

Johan laughed. "C'mon, Mom will be home soon and she'd be pissed if she found out we were gone. We have to make it look like we were here the whole time."

Judai nodded in agreement.

* * *

OMFG!!!! THEY KISSED! DDLKFJOSJFSO FJJFOOF yeeeeaaaa, I'm still on a non-sugar rush hahahahahhahahahahahahha! REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm bored so I hope updating will bring me some interest. Let's start this baby!

* * *

"Ok, so he walked you to the porch and then just came out and kissed you?" Judai asked _again_.

"Yes, Ju-chan. And please, do me a favor and stop asking me the same question."

The brunette squealed quietly. "Ok, ok, just to get this straight. He walked you to the porch and kissed you?"

"YES!!! Now stop asking me!" Johan cried.

"Alright, grouchy." He slumped into his seat and crossed his arms as he pouted. He muttered something under his breath but Johan didn't bother to ask what it was.

Though Johan was happy he was finally given the chance to kiss Jim, he couldn't help but still feel upset about what happened with Jim's fans. They hated him. Even Mrs. Cook could see it but-- thank you to her and her kind soul-- she was too nice to say it aloud.

Mike, Jim's agent could see it too. Hell, he said it every five minutes. And he was starting to think Jim noticed too but was trying to make him feel better by denying it.

The bluenette sighed.

"What?" Judai asked even though he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Nothing." His voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

"Don't tell me it's nothing because, when people say it's nothing, it's not really nothing, it's something. A big something to be exact."

Johan recoiled at his words and blinked. "Huh?" He honestly didn't catch all that. It sounded so complicated-- he wasn't even sure if Judai understood it.

Judai thought for a moment. "Um, I can't remember what it was supposed to mean."

Johan tried to smile but it was more like a grimace.

"But seriously, what's wrong?"

"It wouldn't make any sense to you."

"I can try."

Johan scoffed. "Fine. But don't start whining if--"

"Jo-kun, cut the crap and tell me already!"

"No one likes me."

"What? Everyone likes you. You're the most popular person I know at school."

"I mean like fanwise. Jim's manager hates me and his fans hate me. It was a miracle I found one person who said I was 'ok'."

"Wow, that sucks."

Johan laughed humorlessly. "Not exactly what I was expecting," he muttered.

"Well, what do you want me to say? Sorry? That wouldn't make it better. I could tell you that you could suck it up but that wouldn't make you feel worse."

The bluenette sighed again. "I'm gonna take a walk. If Mom comes home tell her I had to pick one of my friends up from the library or something."

"Ok. Jo-kun?"

"What?" he asked as he grabbed his car keys.

"You won't be long will you?"

Johan turned around. "What, are you scared?"

"No, I just feel like you're gonna go and come back at some godly hour of the night."

He laughed. "Ok, I'm just going for a little joy ride. Nothing psycho or emo or whatever that little brain of yours thinks I'm gonna do. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. No worries."

"HAKUNA MATTATA! WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE!"

"Oh god," he moaned as he walked out the door. He could still hear Judai singing when he sat in the driver's seat of the car and started the engine. He chuckled at his brothers immaturity.

He backed out of the drive and started on the road. He headed for the library so in case his mother came home, he wouldn't technically be lying. He _was_ going to the library after all.

Half way there, Johan listened to Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend when he was forced to slow down because of the icy street.

The bluenette never liked driving slow but he knew that if he went any faster he would start hydroplaning. He paid a good amount of money for his car and he was determined not to mess it up.

Johan smiled as he noticed he was doing fairly well when suddenly a big white thing came out of nowhere and sent Johan reaching for the emergency brake.

The tires stopped but they couldn't get a good grip on the cement so Johan swerved in circles and luckily stopped in front of a tree. Not into the tree, in front of it, thank god.

Johan placed his hand over his heart trying to slow it.

Other drivers gave him angry beeps of their horns.

_What?_ he thought, _Didn't they see that thing?_ He got out of his car and leaned against the hood. The European searched for the reason for him almost crashing.

After a moment, he was ready to get back in the car when he heard a familiar sound.

He looked up and saw a white horse-- no, a Pegasus actually. He spread his wings and Johan watched in amazement as he saw the most beautiful sapphire colored circle on both its wings.

The bluenette felt like he saw this Pegasus before. But he couldn't figure out where.

The angel-like animal walked up to the European and rubbed its nose against Johan's face making him laugh. Then he turned to look at a spot where a small sapphire colored egg sat. He turned back to Johan and galloped away and slowly drifted into the sky.

Johan could see his breath as it came out as a loud gust. He ran over to the egg and held it carefully. It seemed light for a baby to be sitting in it.

He spun it around in his hands gently and saw white printing on it. He looked closer as he read:

_Make one wish._

"One wish?" he asked to himself. Johan looked back in the direction the Pegasus took off and wondered if it was just a coincidence or if this was meant to be his wish.

Johan slipped a patch of ice and the egg slipped out of his grasp. He yelped knowing it would shatter but it didn't. It simply clanked down on the ground and rolled back to him.

He looked at the egg with unease and dropped it again. Still, it didn't break.

He laughed audibly as he picked it up. He stuffed it in his pocket and promised himself he would never wish upon it until he found more information about it.

The European hopped back in his car and started toward the library again.

When he arrived he searched for a book about Pegasi. (computer says it's wrong and won't give me any suggestions on how to spell it.)

Before he started getting lost in the information, he pulled out his cell phone and sent his brother a text saying he wouldn't be home for a while.

**U better not b doin anything stupid jo kun!** Judai sent back.

**Im not relax. I just found a book tht I wanna read.** Johan sent with a roll of his eyes.

**K. B bak soon**

**I will**

He sighed and began reading.

A couple hours later, he found that Pagasi were very rare. They only come around once a couple years. And when they do lay eggs, they leave it for someone who would really need it.

That person would be granted one wish.

Johan sighed tiredly and absentmindedly rubbed his hand over the egg.

He closed the book and put it back in its proper place on the top shelf. He stood up and walked out to his car while texting Judai.

**On da way home. Is mom home yet?**

He smiled at Judai's fast reply.

**Yea she's home. Will tell her ur on da way.**

**K thnx**_**.**_

When he pulled into the drive, he ran into the house, desperate for heat. "Hey, Mom, Ju-chan."

"It's about time!" the brunette said with a smile.

"Hi, honey," Mrs. Anderson said calmly.

"I've got something to show you."

"What is it?"

"C'mere. You too Judai."

The two of them followed Johan around the kitchen table.

The bluenette pulled out the small egg and lay it so they could see.

"What's that?" Judai asked.

"It's a Pegasus's egg."

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful," his mother said. "But you should return it to its owner."

"But that's the thing. It left me to watch over it. And it's not really an egg. It says: Make one wish."

"You don't actually think it'll work do you? We don't know anything about it."

"Aha! I've been waiting for you say that. That's the reason why I was at the library. Scientists say that Pegasi leave eggs for the people that really need it."

"Well, how do you know it's for you?"

"Because, I almost got in a car crash for the damn thi--" He stopped and covered his mouth.

"A car crash? You almost got in a car crash?!"

"Mom, relax. I'm fine. I'm in one piece. No worries."

She sighed. "Fine I'll let this go for now. Back to the subject: Scientists could be wrong!"

"I know but--"

"Promise me you will never use this."

"Mom--"

"Promise me!"

Johan huffed a sigh. "I promise."

"Good. Now go upstairs and clean your room."

He trotted up the steps with his brother following him.

"So are you gonna use it?" he whispered when they were in his room.

"I don't know, Ju-chan," Johan said honestly. "We'll see what happens."

"Ok, but if you don't use it can I?"

Johan looked up from his dresser to gaze at Judai. "Get out."

"I was just asking," he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Johan had finished when his mother knocked on the door.

"I'm just going out to get some things for tomorrow night's party," she said through the door.

Johan opened it which caused his mom to turn around. "Party?"

"Yeah, the New Year's party."

"New Years?"

"Yes. Are you ok? You've really been out of it this past week."

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, hm, New Years party. Ok."

"Ok?"

He ran a hand through is hair and looked at the calendar. Sure enough, it was December 30.

His cell phone ranging bringing him from his thoughts. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Jo-kun."

"Jim! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm great. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow. You know for New Years."

"Yeah, I'd love to, let me ask my mom."

"Ok."

He ran down stairs and caught her before she left.

"Mom, I have to ask you something."

"What is it honey?"

"Um, my friend wants to know if I can go to a party tomorrow."

"I thought you were gonna party with us?"

"Please, Mom?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. But take your phone."

"Always." He put the phone back to his ear. "Yep, I can go."

"Awesome, mate. I'll send the limo for you."

"I can just--"

"No, Jo-kun, I'm sending the limo for you around eight. End of discussion. Bye!"

He laughed into the dial tone. Then he snapped his phone shut. _I guess I'm attending a party_, he thought. _With my boyfriend._

* * *

Yay! End of chapter! I was right. Updating did bring me some joy. XD

Review for the love of the peen!

l

l

v


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooooooooo! I'm excited to update today. I don't know why. Maybe it's cuz I just got finished eating five candy bars? I don't know. HA! FLY PIGEON FLY!!! Yea it must be the sugar. HEY MOM! CAN U BRING HOME SOME PIXIE STICKS????

* * *

Johan was dressed and showered a couple of minutes before eight.

"Where are you going?" his brother asked at the doorway to his room.

"A party." Johan smiled.

"With Jim?"

His smile widened as he nodded.

"Well I hope it's good enough to skip our party!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"C'mon, Judai. It's the same stuff every year. We dance to lame songs, then we watch the fire works and then we're forced into bed while everyone else stays up longer drinking vodka and red wine."

Judai was silent for a moment. Then said, "You know what, you're right. Ok, well have fun. And tell me if he did anything." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's disgusting. Get out of here."

He shrugged and walked back to his room.

Johan rolled his eyes and trotted down the steps just in time for the knock on the door that sounded. He smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey, Jo-kun," Jim greeted. He leaned in and kissed the bluenette's cheek.

"Hi," he said as he blushed lightly. He took Jim's hand and they walked to the waiting limo.

They drove to the mansion. It was lit up with all different colored lights, confetti, anything with color.

"How long did it take to do all of that?" Johan laughed.

"A couple of hours," Jim answered casually.

"Wow."

The brunette chuckled. "C'mon." They walked into the house. Loud music played and a crowd of people were dancing. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

Soon, Johan knew every one of Jim's family.

"This is amazing," the bluenette commented.

"What is?"

"The house, your family…I just can't get over the fact that you're a movie star! It's just too normal!"

They laughed.

"I see you've brought Bohan again."

They looked over and saw Mike staring at his nails.

"For the last time," Jim said in an annoyed tone, "it's Johan."

"Whatever." He glared at the European.

Johan returned it.

"C'mon, Jo-kun." Jim led him from his manager and sat him on the couch. "I'm sorry about him. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, can I get some water?"

"Sure."

While Jim was gone, Jim's three cousins and his aunt walked up to him.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," they mimicked.

"Listen," one of them said. "I'm not gonna try to be blunt when I say this. We don't like you."

Johan's eyes traveled to the floor but he forced them back up so he could seem at least a little strong.

"We want you to stay away from Jim. And you're messing up his rep. So I'll try to make this as clear as I can. You can either fix yourself up so the paparazzi can't say another negative thing about him. Or, you can leave."

Johan was at loss for words. How was he supposed to respond?

"I'll give you a couple of days to think about it. Maybe say goodbye?" She waved for the others to follow her.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He knew that this would happen sometime. He had told Jim multiple times that they weren't meant to be together. And everyone could see it. Why couldn't he just accept it?

"Here's you water," Jim said as he sat down next to Johan.

He took it and drowned the cry that threatened to rip out of him.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked. "You're shaking."

The European nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He took another sip and through the glass, he saw a shimmering light. It was a sapphire color.

He excused himself and walked up the steps. The light dripped through the crack of a closed door. He looked behind him to make sure no one was watching him.

When it was clear, he opened the door to the bathroom. There on the counter, the egg sat there.

The egg that allowed Johan to make one wish on. He picked it up and the light shined brighter.

Tears found their way down Johan's cheek as he realized why it was here. He and Jim really weren't meant to be together. He didn't want to do it but he knew it was what Jim needed. He was doing great until Johan showed up.

The bluenette closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish that Jim Cook and I never met."

The bathroom door opened then. It was Jim. "Johan what are you doing?"

"Goodbye, Jim," Johan sobbed. Then he collapsed into a world of blackness.

Johan woke up on the couch with Jim's interview playing on the screen.

"Well how do you think your fans will act after hearing that?" Jim's interviewer said. "I mean, you don't even know them."

"I'm gay," Jim said easily.

_It worked_, he thought. _It actually worked. We're not together anymore._ He wanted to be happy for the Australian but he could only feel depressed. It was selfish thing to feel and knowing that only made it worse.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked. "You look sad."

"Nothing." He smiled. "I'm fine."

"Ok." Judai walked up the steps. When he was out of eyesight, Johan's smile disappeared.

.

The next two days to Johan's birthday were nothing but depression. He didn't want to go to the premiere of Jim's movie. He couldn't. Because if he did, that's where he would meet Jim. And that couldn't happen again. He wouldn't be able to take the heartbreak again.

"Are you two ready?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yes," Judai said.

"Mom, I'm actually feeling kind of sick," Johan said. It wasn't that hard to act sick considering he was already feeling like crap.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Well, maybe we can go another time."

"Yeah," Johan sighed. "Another time." He got up off the couch and trudged up to his room. He closed his door and locked it. Then he jumped onto his bed and started sobbing into his pillow.

* * *

Damn, this chapter was short. Sorry, I thought it would be longer than this. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi peoples! I'm really happy because today is DOS Day! For those who don't know what DOS Day is, I will explain.

DOS stands for Day of Silence. It is an organization to support lesbians, gays, bisexuals, transsexuals and their allies. In other words, we're trying to stop people from saying, "That's so gay!" I for one, am so sick of people saying that. And apparently so is my school because more than half of the district joined the group.

We all had a note that said: Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence (DOS), a national youth movement bringing attention to the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which is caused by anti-LGBT bullying, name-calling and harassment. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward building awareness and making a commitment to address these injustices. Think about the voices you are not hearing today. What are you going to do to end the Silence?

Deep right? Exactly the reason I joined.

I'm sorry, I know you didn't come here to read about some bullying statement. I just really wanted to point it out because my friend, yauksiei and I are very defensive of the situation. And no, we're not so determined because we're gay, we're determined because of Yugioh GX couples!

Ok, I'm gonna stop talking about this now cuz I took up a whole page of this crap. xD rofl

On with the next chapter of Time!

* * *

Johan wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He only remembered waking up in darkness with his head throbbing.

He sat up and rubbed his temples in a circular motion, trying to ease the pain. When it was easy enough to open his eyes without wincing, he looked at the time.

Quarter past three in the morning.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom. He searched the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, not daring to look at his reflection.

He threw a painkiller in his mouth and drowned it with a glass of water.

The bluenette intended to walk back into his bedroom but he couldn't move. The emptiness in his chest wouldn't go away.

Pictures of Jim flashed in front of him. Even when he closed his eyes so he couldn't see him anymore, he still managed to make himself known.

He wanted to scream but that wouldn't be such a wise thing to do in the middle of the night.

Johan walked back into his room and sat on the edge of the bed and allowed the depression to sweep over him.

His breathing became short and rough within every second that passed/ Tears built up in his eyes but he made them stay put. A headache was bad enough and he wasn't sure if he could handle a migraine.

_I can't believe I actually went back in time. I miss him so much. Why on earth did I think that that would be the solution. That only broke a bigger piece off of my severely damaged heart_, he thought. _But in a way I guess I'm a little happy. Jim can continue his dream and I can keep the memory of us together with me forever and always._

He tried to go back to sleep but he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would forget. He didn't want to forget. Even thought it tore him to pieces, he never wanted to forget the way the sun shimmered against his chocolate brown eyes, or the way he'd allow his Australian accent to slip or the way he always readjusted his brown hat. And most of all he didn't want to forget the way Jim pressed his lips against Johan's in a slow, mesmerizing kiss.

Johan got up once more and opened that were covering the big window. The moonlight shown through and highlighted everything in the room with a dark tone.

Satisfied with what he did, the European lay back down on the bed with his back pressed against the head frame.

Johan watched the sky as each hour past by and the sun made its rays brighter and brighter. His eyes were heavy but they were easily ignored. He kept his eyes locked on the sky. He knew nothing would appear but he watched anyway. It made him feel numb.

Soon, he heard doors being opened and pans being clanged against each other.

And what seemed like a second later, a knock on the door sounded.

"Yes?" Johan said through a thick throat. He cleared it as the door creaked open.

"Morning honey." His mother walked in and stared at her son.

"What?" Johan asked still staring out the window.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some." It wasn't a lie. He did get some sleep. Just not as much as he meant.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

He shrugged, feeling too comfortable to worry about what he was feeling.

She looked like she wanted to say more but she didn't. "Breakfast is on the table."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," he repeated.

She sighed. "Fine. But if you're hungry later I'm not making any more."

"Ok." When he heard the door close, he sighed and turned off his brain and just stared at the sky.

***

It was around noon when Judai realized that his older brother still had yet to come out of his room.

He walked up the steps and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" his voice called through the closed door.

Judai opened it to find him propped up against the head frame of his bed staring out the window. The slight pinkness in Johan's cheeks were gone and were replaced with whiteness and his eyes were narrowed as if he were about to pass out from exhaustion. It was horrifying.

When Judai didn't answer, Johan was forced to tear his eyes from his sanctuary and look at his brother. "What?" he asked.

"You don't look so good," the brunette said without thinking.

"Thank you. That makes me feel awesome."

"It's the truth."

Johan sighed and looked down at his hands that haven't left their place since the early morning.

"You haven't eaten breakfast or lunch," Judai finally said. "Are you hungry? I was just about to grab something."

"I'm fine." Johan cursed silently when his stomach growled.

"There's no use lying to me. What do you want?"

Johan shook his head no.

"Jo-kun!" he whined.

"Ju-chan!" he said imitating his voice.

He huffed. "Fine. Starve yourself. But when you die, I'll dance on your grave and sing, 'HAHA I WAS RIGHT!'"

Johan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"C'mon Johan, at least let me get you a snack."

"Judai, I'm gonna say this one last time. I. Am. Not. Hungry." He emphasized every word.

"You're so annoying," he mumbled as he exited the room.

The bluenette groaned. He didn't want to be bothered. He just wanted to be alone…a place where he didn't have to think. He could just relax.

Johan sank further into the bed in comfort as his attention returned to the afternoon atmosphere.

Judai trudged down the steps and grabbed an apple off of the kitchen counter.

"Is your brother still in his room?"

The brunette turned around and saw his mother placing herself into the cushions of the sofa.

"Yep. I offered him something to eat but he kicked me out," he said chewing angrily on the piece of fruit. "He's gonna starve himself."

She sighed and flicked through the channels.

"What do you think we should do?" Judai asked.

"Well he seems upset about something," she said in thought. "He won't talk to me…but you're his brother."

"And?"

"You love him don't you?"

"Duh, he's my big brother for crying out loud."

"Then you should prove to him that you'll always be there for him."

"I am always there for him!" he argued.

"But does he know that?" she asked.

He shrugged.

She sighed. "You'll understand later."

He took another bite of his apple and walked into his room. He decided to watch a dueling show to pass time.

It was when the sun started to set when he realized that Johan still had himself locked in his room. This was getting ridiculous. What could possibly be so upsetting?

He walked in the room and what he saw made him want to scream in shock. Johan was still in the same position! How could someone stay so still?

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Johan asked expressionlessly.

"Yes but I didn't feel like doing so," Judai answered. "How can you sit so still?"

"It's really not that hard. It's actually relaxing."

"What happened when you had to pee?"

"Great Ju-chan, now I have to pee!" He jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door and Judai had to stifle his laughter when he heard his brother moan.

He came out and took his original position in the bed.

"Better?"

"Yeah. So why are you in here again?"

Judai sighed. "Well, um…" He looked around the room for an idea and his eye settled on Johan's old roller-skates. "I was thinking about we used to go to the skating rink and I wanted to go. Do you wanna come with?"

Johan looked like he was about to object but the look on Judai's face said, "Pretty please? It'll make me feel better."

The European sighed and couldn't help the small smile that etched itself onto his face. "Ok."

"Sweet! I'll go get my skates!" He turned toward the door and stopped. "C'mon, Johan get up!"

The bluenette got out of bed. "Fine. Just let me get a shower."

A couple of minutes later, the two of them were dressed and ready.

"Mom, we're going roller skating," Johan called.

"Wait just a minute."

The two turned around.

"Johan, you've been cooped up in your room for more than twelve hours and you've eaten nothing. If you leave you have to eat something first."

"I'll grab something at the rink, no big deal. C'mon, Ju-chan." They got into the car and drove down the familiar road.

"Wow, I can't believe we're here," Judai laughed.

"I know, I haven't been here in years." Johan laughed along with his brother. When he realized the happy feeling inside him, it made him smile wider.

_It doesn't hurt anymore_, he thought. _Maybe changing things back to the way things used to be wasn't such a bad idea._

"C'mon, let's go!"

Judai forced Johan to eat before they went skating around the rink.

They got kicked out a couple hours later because of inappropriate use of ramps.

_Flashback:_

"_You can't catch me!" Judai taunted as he rolled faster._

"_Don't underestimate my speed!" Johan laughed. He zoomed past little kids and up to his brother. And just as he jumped to the ramp, Johan followed and they tumbled down and ran a skateboarder over. He probably broke his leg but the two of them were laughing so hard, they couldn't seem to care._

_The security grabbed them by the arms and said they weren't allowed to come back unless they cleaned up their act._

"That was so much fun!" Johan laughed as he turned the corner.

"I know, right? We should do it again."

"We should!"

They laughed the rest of the way home.

"Have fun?" their mother said, her nose stuck in a book.

"Totally."

She smiled at Johan and winked at Judai. "Did you eat?" she asked sternly.

The bluenette sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Ok. Get up to bed, it's almost midnight."

"Kay."

Johan walked up the steps and said goodnight to his brother. Then he lay down on the bed and tried to go to sleep. But when he closed his eyes, Jim stared at him smiling.

He gasped and opened his eyes. This would be his second night without sleep. He wasn't sure how long this would last. He opened the curtains again and gazed at the moon.

* * *

Yep, and that's chapter 10! Hoped you enjoyed it!

And don't forget the peen!

l

l

v


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter 11 is here! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The rays danced against the glass almost blinding the boy but he never turned away. He smiled at his new fascination and never moved. If anything, he would shift slightly and that was it.

He kept his ears open for any signs of anyone waking up. Well, Judai waking up to be exact.

The more he thought about spending time with Judai, the more anxious he got. And when he got anxious, he thought of Jim.

He closed his eyes and willed the pictures and thoughts and memories of Jim out of his system. When he was calm he allowed his eyes to reopen and he focused on the rising sun.

The bright color spilled through the window a little more and spread heat throughout Johan's body, despite the thirty degree wind blow outside.

The bluenette was sucked out of his ecstasy by the sound of a door opening and a familiar loud yawn.

He got out of bed and closed the curtains with a frown. Then he stretched his arms over his head and walked out of the room just in time for Judai to start down the stairs.

The brunette turned around. "Jo-kun?"

"Hi," he yawned. Then he wiped the corners of his eyes while asking, "Are you gonna walk down the stairs, or what?"

Judai only smiled widely and trotted down the steps slightly more chipper than usual.

Johan followed more slowly because of the stiffness in his muscles.

"Johan, you're up," Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Um, yeah," he said nonchalantly.

"That's good." She handed him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks."

The only sound was forks scraping against the glass plate. And it was starting to make Johan uncomfortable.

"I was watching the news the other day," Mrs. Anderson started, "and they were talking about strange animals around in the field."

Johan looked up. "Strange animals?"

She nodded.

"In which field?"

"You know, the one that's somewhat…three miles away."

"Don't we pass that field on the way to school?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, I think Ju-chan and I actually stopped there once."

She nodded. "Anyway, I was watching and I saw these horses. But they were different. What did they call them?" She thought for a moment? "Plegus, plagus, plugus…"

"Pegasus?" Johan guessed.

She snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"Do you remember how many there were?"

"Maybe three or four. How did you know what they were called?"

"I did some research on them."

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell we're talking about?" Judai whined.

The European laughed at his frustration. "Sorry. Pegasi are horses with wings. Everyone used to think they were mythical creatures the Greeks made up. But I guess they know now."

"Whoa, that's so cool! A horse with wings?"

Johan nodded. "Mom, can Judai and I go see them?"

"Sure, but wait 'til it warms up a bit."

Judai watched his brother carefully. He was better now. Whatever he did seemed to worked. And now Johan wanted to spend all day and every day with him.

Judai wasn't sure if it was because he actually enjoyed it or if it was to get his mind off of something.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Judai answered too quickly. "I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Shut up," he laughed.

At noon when the sun was at its highest, the two of them bundled up and got into Johan's car.

By this time, Judai's question was still ringing in his ears. "Jo-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How would you react if I told you that I didn't want to do anything today?"

Johan looked at him and then back at the road. "Are you saying you want me to turn around?"

"No. I'm just asking."

Johan understood what it meant now. If he was the way he was before, he would've been afraid to answer the question. Because the answer would be selfish. He would say he would be disappointed, sad, heart broken.

But now that he realized how much he adored his little brother, he wasn't scared because the truth is that he loved him no matter how annoying he is at times.

"If you said that you didn't want to do anything today, I'd say that that's kind of upsetting since we came all the way out here. But we'd just have to turn back around and enjoy the winter break in our pajamas." Johan glanced at Judai and smiled.

The brunette smiled back. "Whoa, look at that!"

Johan looked up and saw the Pegasi running around the field. Then they stopped at looked at the moving car.

He turned on his turn signal to tell the car behind him that he was slowing down. Then he parked on the side of the road.

The two of then climbed out of the car and slowly walked onto the field, every step getting closer to the animals.

Johan saw the same one as before. The one with white fur and spots of sapphire. He walked up to it and ran his hand down his nose.

"Do you wanna ride them?" The words spilled out of the bluenette's mouth before he could think about it.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Judai asked. "Mom would be mad if she found out."

"Who ever said that Mom had to know?" He jumped onto the Pegasus's back.

Judai grinned and walked up to the jet black one. He too got on its back.

Neither of them moved.

"How do we make them start?" Judai asked.

"I dunno."

"Um…hiya?" With that, the horse charged down the field with a laughing Judai.

Johan repeated the words and his horse took off as well.

The European eventually caught up with Judai. "Having fun?"

"Hell yeah!"

Both of the Pegasi's wings spread preparing to fly.

"Hang on!"

They were up in the air in no time.

They flew around in circles and played a game of extreme tag.

"Ow!"

"What's the matter, Ju-chan?"

"Something hit me."

"It's probably just a snow storm."

"Yeah, but it really hurt."

Johan was about to argue until something smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"See?!"

The bluenette looked up and saw it was something more than snow. "Judai, it's a hail storm! We have to get down."

"Ok." Judai steered his Pegasus down to the ground.

Johan was about to follow until a piece of hail hit his Pegasus. It whinnied and shook anything to block the now non-stop-falling hail.

"Judai!" he yelled desperately.

"Grab the branch!" said boy replied.

"Where?"

"Above you!"

He looked up and saw the branch getting nearer. Reaching up his arms, he grabbed the branch and the Pegasus left from under him and to the ground.

The group of them scurried back to wherever they came from.

Johan pulled himself up and cautiously walked to where all the tree's branches met. "Now what?!"

"Climb down!"

He worked his way down to the last branch but it was still to high for him to jump to the ground. "This is as low as I can get!"

Judai was quiet which gave Johan the impression that he was thinking. "Behind you!" he finally said. "There's a lake. Jump in and I'll pull you out." He started running to the lake and waited for his brother.

"Is it frozen?!"

"Not yet! Jump!"

He closed his eyes and saw Jim. Instead of recoiling he said, "I love you." Then he jumped feet first.

Water soaked through his jacket and then through his shirt. The only thing he could feel was coldness. It was so thick he could barely move his arms or legs to get to the top of the water.

When he thought he'd never be able to get out, an arm grabbed his hand and tugged him to the surface.

He gulped in the air as he shivered crazily.

"Johan, are you ok?" Judai asked.

"I'm f-f-f-freezing."

Judai took off his jacket and put it on Johan.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing?"

"We've gotta get your body temperature up. Let's get in the car."

The two plopped down in the car and Judai got in on the driver's side. He turned the heat on high and turned it so it all went against Johan.

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry, J-J-J-J-Judai."

"Ssh, don't worry about it now. Just relax."

By the time they were in the drive, Johan's lips weren't blue anymore and some of the pinkness in his cheeks returned.

"I think I'm warm enough now." He took off his brother's jacket and gave it back to him.

"You're not stuttering anymore, that's good."

"And my clothes are somewhat dry." He looked down. "Except my crotch. It looks like I jizzed in my pants."

They both laughed.

"Ok, when you joke like that, I know you're fine," Judai laughed. "Let's get inside."

The two ran inside and sighed in relief when the house gave them a gust of warm air.

"Have fun?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Pssh, yeah," Judai lied.

"Totally."

"Good. Judai, your room smells like a rat's ass. Go clean it."

"Yes, Mom." He trudged up the steps and into his room.

"I'm gonna go change," Johan said to get out of the room. He went into his room and took a deep breath. Then he stepped toward the closet just as Judai walked in.

"I thought you were supposed to be cleaning your room?" Johan asked as he took off his shirt and replaced it with one that had thicker material.

The brunette shrugged. "Give me your clothes and I'll throw them in the wash."

"Thanks." He threw his lake-smelled clothes into his little brother's arms. "And seriously dude, clean your room. I can smell it from here and the door's closed."

"Whatever."

Johan was alone again until someone knocked on the door. "Judai, I'll tell you one more time. Clean your room!"

The door opened but Judai didn't walk in. "Johan."

"Jim?"

* * *

Sorry that's all I can give! Rofl but if I get enough reviews I might update again! So if you want more just press the little speak bubble on the bottom!

Peen!

l

l

V


	12. Chapter 12

Hellooooooo! Hope the last chapter didn't give you too bad of a heart attack. Forgive me if it did xD rofl. Here's chapter 12!

* * *

"Jim?"

The Australian was frowning as he took a step forward and closed the door behind him. "I know what you did," he said. "At the New Year's party."

"How?"

He took another step forward. "I can never forget eyes like yours."

Johan resisted the urge to run up and squeeze the life out of him.

"But that's not important right now because I saw you about…ten minutes ago."

Johan's eyes widened.

"Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself?!"

The bluenette jumped. Jim had never yelled at him before and to see this side of him scared him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You jumped off a ten foot tree! Why?!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"What on God's green earth were you doing?"

Johan sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got loads of time."

"Ok, I'll tell you if you stop yelling!"

Jim slumped his shoulders forward. "I'm sorry. You just scared me."

"Well you're scaring me too." He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

The Australian sat down next to him. "Just tell me."

"Ok." He explained what happened with the Pegasi and the hail storm that was still going on this moment.

"And there weren't anymore branches to climb down and Judai said to jump in the water. So I did."

"It scared the hell out of me."

"I know. If only you paid attention to the part when Judai pulled me out."

Jim laughed a humorless laugh. "Tell me something else."

"Sure." He yawned. Staying up for forty-eight hours could really put someone out.

"Have you gotten any sleep the past couple of days? You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"Sorry."

He shrugged. "Honestly, no. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I thought that if I fell asleep I'd forget everything. I couldn't. The memories were the only thing that kept me sane…mostly."

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

Johan sighed. "Because your family told me to."

He scoffed. "Johan!" He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you! My family was born in Jackass-ville. Since when do you listen to them?"

"It wasn't just them." He sighed. "It was everyone. Your manager, the paparazzi, your fans…need I say more?"

"Oh my god!" he cried. "Why do you care so much about what others think? I love you and you love me, that's all that matters! As long as we know that we'll be fine. Who cares about others? I surely don't! Damnit, you're the definition of neurotic!"

Johan stood up. "I am not the definition of neurotic! A neurotic person would be someone who was either a nervous wreck or distraught. You must not remember me all that well because I am neither of those things. How dare you tell me I'm neurotic?!"

"Wha-- Johan, you are so fucking annoying! I just told you that I love you and you're giving me a vocabulary lesson? What the hell?"

"Get ou--" Johan's face softened. "What?"

"I love you, Jo-kun." He stood as well and stepped closer. "I love you." Then he wrapped his arms around Johan and pulled him in so their bodies were touching.

"I love you too," Johan breathed. "Kiss me."

Jim bent down and their lips met into an affectionate kiss.

"I'm sorry," Jim said against his lips.

"Me too," said Johan. He licked Jim's bottom lip and he opened willingly.

Their tongues entwined which brought moans out of both of them.

"Hey Johan?"

The bluenette shoved Jim off of him and turned to his brother. "Yes?"

"Do you have any Febreeze?"

He turned to his closet and grabbed it from the top shelf. "Here."

"Thanks. Whoa! Are you Jim Cook?"

"No," they said in harmony.

"It'd be cool if he was though," Johan said. "I'm a huge fan."

"Really." Judai said sarcastically. Then he left.

"C'mon," Jim said. "Let's go reintroduce you to my family."

Johan laughed. "Ok."

They drove back to his mansion and Johan was forced to act surprised when he walked in.

"Johan, this is my mother and my manager, Mike."

They shook hands and talked for a while trying to get to know each other…again.

"I don't like him," Mike said aloud."

"Mike! If you have to insult him, wait until he leaves!" Mrs. Cook scolded. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine," Johan said with a fake smile.

Jim shook his head at Mike. "Let's go to my room." He led Johan up the steps and into his room.

They sat down on the bed.

"Jim, I'm ok. You don't have to worry."

"I know I just…"

"What?"

"I just we could just leave this world for a while."

"You mean like running away?"

"Kinda. I know, it's really immature."

"No it's not. Everyone feels like that. I did that once."

"Yeah that didn't end too well."

"Not really."

Jim sighed again.

"But maybe it'd be different if we ran away together. I dunno."

Jim looked up. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. I'd do it for you." He kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"Then let's do it."

"Ok. But where would we go?" Johan asked.

Jim stood up and started digging through his briefcase. Then he took two slips of paper out. "How does LA sound to you?"

"That sounds great. But I should tell my mom and Judai."

Jim tossed his phone to him. "Go ahead. If she says yes, we'll go and pick up your stuff, ok?"

"Ok!"

Johan was so excited. If only he could go into the future and see what his mother would say…

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! YAY JIM'S BACK!!! I missed him lol.

Show my Peen some love and review!

l

l

V


End file.
